1. Field
The invention is a process of froth flotation for recovering sulfide minerals or sulfidized oxide minerals from ores containing same, using collector reagents for concentrating the desired minerals in the froth.
2. State of the Art
Froth flotation is a very old and widely used process for recovering sulfide minerals, or, more recently, oxide minerals that have been specially sulfidized for the purpose, from ore containing such a mineral or a mixture of such minerals, e.g., copper and molybdenite minerals.
Various chemical compounds have been employed as reagents for collection of such a mineral or minerals in the froth of an ore pulp subjected to froth flotation, so as to be recovered in a froth concentrate of the mineral or minerals. Among the chemical compounds widely used as collector reagents are alkyl monothiocarbonates, alkyl dithiocarbonates, alkyl trithiocarbonates, dialkyl dithiocarbamates, alkyl thiocarbamates, alkyldithiocarbamates, dialkylthioureas, dialkyl and diaryl dithiophosphates, dialkyl monothiophosphates, alkyl mercaptans, xanthogen formates, xanthate esters or mercaptobenzothiazoles.